


Really Really

by estelisa



Series: 當你沉睡時 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: CiONTU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa
Summary: 希望有生之年見到這兩人facetime直播#HappyJaviDay#謝謝CiONTU





	Really Really

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters  
> 本人並不擁有這些角色
> 
> The article is also posted on lifter  
> 此文章在lofter同步更新
> 
> Ci

幾乎是從踏進後台的第一步起，羽生就被各大媒體追著從他口中撬出一字一句。有溫柔的聲調、有沉迷的鏡頭、有銳利的閃光燈，提醒著羽生的腦袋飛快旋轉。哪怕已經是第十萬次面對這種潮水式的採訪來襲，在一眾大前輩而且非比賽的埸合時，羽生還是先勾起靦腆的笑容，慎重地彎腰鞠躬後才先行離開。

「剛剛看完Javier選手的直播表演，你提到他很擅長這種散漫的表演呢？」

「嗯—」羽生淺淺一笑，回答：「因為一起練習6年了，所以對方的狀態多多少少也能了解。」

「所以說如果你狀態不佳時，Javier選手也會看得出來？」  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「晚上好，Yuzuru。」

「下午好。」羽生使勁地對筆電的鏡頭揮揮手，他從長方形的影像框顯示的背景看得出Javier身處在客廳，大概是在泡「今天」的第一杯正式咖啡。

Javier將電話橫放在桌子上，他正穿著酒紅色連帽衛衣和灰色棉質長褲。被主人蹂躪了一早上的頭髮，現在都藏在帽子裡面。打開頭上的櫥櫃。

羽生看他正在忙，將兩臂放在書桌上，讓下巴枕著發問：「你晚上才出門？」

「對～」西班牙人用慵懶的語氣拉長一個簡單的音節，將從日本買回來的咖啡豆放在桌上。

羽生彷彿隔著鏡頭都能感受到濃郁的香氣，再聽著Javier用比黑咖啡還苦的聲調說：「為了羽生結弦先生的表演，我天未亮就起床了，看完直播確定他笑得比拿金牌時更開心才去睡覺，現在才敢起床慶祝自己的生日，嗚嗚嗚。」

「什麼啊」看著Javier隨手將撕成兩半的抹手紙放在眼下「聲淚俱下」，羽生開始笑得肩膀抖起來，在他獨自一人的房間中用上揚的聲調回答：「我沒有威脅Javi的，你兩個月前答應我的。」

「當然是我自告奮勇了、」Javi按照包裝指示將預定份量的咖啡豆倒進機器裡，沙啦沙啦的聲音，讓羽生想起才不久之前在多倫多的午休時間，熱情的西班牙人總是會率先為大家沖泡咖啡。而羽生得到的，就是喝到最後茶葉一定立起來的綠茶。

「誰叫我在全世界面前讓羽生王子哭得像寶寶一樣。」

「對，我媽都說討厭你了。」羽生想到現在他在圈著Javier脖子哭完又抱的影片，仍然於SNS非常熱門，就想把整張臉都埋在雙臂裡。

這也是沒辦法的事啊，自己和最在意的人都達成了四年來夢寐以求的目標—

終於沒有不甘心，終於沒有強顏歡笑，終於沒有安慰的字句。  
他們都得到了向未來高飛的翅膀，和想一起走到更遠的決意。

「Yuzu？你在哭嗎？」

聽到Javier有點焦急的語氣，不知不覺枕在書桌上的羽生抬起頭，才發現原來Javier跟他擺著同一樣的姿勢。雖然一個人用著筆電，一個用著手機，但是兩人肯定鏡頭呈現的自己佔滿了整畫面。更好笑的是，現在他們倆都帶著同款黑框眼鏡，使羽生有種看到另一個自己的錯覺。

兩雙眼睛四目交投，如果說能夠從對方的眼神裡讀到某種感情，實在不夠貼切。  
大概就像那杯Javier放到羽生面前的熱茶，白煙裊裊，喝下去並非特別甘甜或醇厚。  
只是讓羽生在平凡的一天裡，感到片刻而真切的暖意。  
這樣點點滴滴的溫熱，漸漸融化他內心那道不可見的界線，積累成他在異鄉的歲月；  
讓他下定決心，在這個用來感謝前輩的表演上，留下一個位置給他台上最親密的對手，台下最珍重的人。

鏡頭另一方的人好像明白了什麼，慢慢展開笑容，羽生也跟著微笑。不過他知道Javier也發現了他眼眶裡不安分的淚水，所以他用力地吸了吸鼻子，堅持要好好說完這句話的好勝心暫時戰勝。

「我只是想說……辛苦你了，Javi，謝謝你。」

辛苦你，願意照顧任性的我。  
謝謝你，讓我學會飛得更遠。

「沒關係的」

Javier朝鏡頭伸手，羽生隨即用右手食指揉了揉他的眼角，咧嘴而笑，搖了搖頭，表示沒事。

「嗯，我也要謝謝你，不是每一個人生日都可以在早上獨自在冰場直播表演給世界第一看。」

「是哦—」羽生再吸了吸鼻子，語氣漸趨低沉：「不過那人好像不太珍惜呢，前一天硬是拖到凌晨才睡覺，最後轉圈時還差點歪倒了。」

「噢關於這點那人要解釋一下、」Javier抱起了家裡其中一隻貓，說：「他明明已經講明了今年不開生日派對，但是他的家人覺得今年實在太值得慶祝，結果把家族的人都叫來，連牠們都沒有地方睡覺，是吧？」

當主人的將貓咪推到鏡頭前，扯著惹笑的高音說：「對啊，所以他出門時還要踮手踮腳，怕吵醒客廳留宿的訪客，做賊也沒那裡慘。」講完就把貓咪抱回懷裡，對牠扁著嘴巴說：「辛苦你了。」

羽生翻了翻白眼，無奈地笑說：「我知道了，剛剛冰神已經跟我說祂不生氣了，下次練習時盡量不讓Javier跳4S時摔得難看。」

「噢～」Javier望向跟自己一樣張大了嘴巴但是有不同原因的貓咪，然後又問：「那請問冰上王子也消氣了嗎？如果他也原諒那個人的話，跳多少個4S也沒問題。」

「這個啊～」羽生從背包拿出他的好伙伴，說：「我幫你問一下王子的使者噗桑好了。」

羽生將耳朵湊近維尼熊的嘴邊，煞有其事地用力點了點頭，他突然瞪大眼睛，再看著噗桑發出了「嗯」的一聲，然後回復正襟危坐的坐姿。

「王子說—」兩人聽到這個夢幻的字眼都差點憋不住笑，不過論演技還是羽生比較強，他清了清喉嚨，接著說：「那就看Fantasy On Ice時的表現囉。」

Javier看著羽生收歛著笑容，像過去坐在等分區時一樣抱著噗桑。只是這次，「等分」的人成了自己，而現在的他，不太敢相信這個太好的結果。

大清早起床的疲憊是真的，能夠以特別的方式參加你的慶典的喜悅是真的，結束後莫大的失落和期盼是真的。

「Really?」

「Really really。」

而他想繼續與你相見的掛念也是真的。

End


End file.
